


Cookies for Nino

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Jaffar decides to bake some cookies to surprise Nino. Shouldn't be too hard for a trained assassin, right?





	Cookies for Nino

**Author's Note:**

> My friend really loves these two, so here's some silly fluff I made for them once.
> 
> Takes place after the events of Blazing Sword, but before the events of Binding Blade.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours!” Nino swung her cloak around and clasped it together. Jaffar nodded.

“You are visiting Canas for lessons,” He verified. She bobbed her head in a cheerful nod.

“Yep! Erk will be there too!”

“Yes,” Jaffar nodded, “The trip will not be far, and you will be safe in their company.” Nino beamed.

“Yep!” She slung her bag over her shoulders.

“I do not need to accompany you for your safety.”

“Nope! You can stay here and relax.”

“…Are you bringing a weapon?”

“Jaffar!” Nino rolled her eyes. “I mean, I’m bringing my tomes of course, to study.”

“…Of course.” Jaffar hesitated, then unbuckled one of the daggers from his belt. “Would you consider-”

“I’ll be fine!” Nino assured him. “I’ll carry my tome as I walk. Don’t worry!”

“…Very well.” Jaffar reluctantly replaced his dagger at his side. “Stay vigilant, on the way there.”

“I will!” Nino turned to flip the lock on the door.

“…Nino.”

“Hm?” She glanced back over her shoulder. “What is it?”

“I’ll miss you.”

Nino blinked, then her face broke into a warm smile. She spun back and trotted over, standing on her tip-toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll miss you too, but it will only be a couple of hours.”

“I know,” Jaffar nodded, “Be safe.”

“I will!” Nino waved as she slipped through the door. “Promise!”

Jaffar watched her out the window as she trotted along, all the way until she had vanished over the next hill. She was a strong mage. There was little danger in this village. She would be safe without him.

He might have gone along anyway, if not for the fact that he made the others uncomfortable, that and he had another mission for today, one that needed to be completed before Nino came back.

He paced over to the kitchen and surveyed the area. Everything was neat and tidy, pots put away, ingredients on the shelves.

Jaffar had never cooked before, aside from some a few times he had roasted chunks of some hunted animal or another over the fire. But he could follow instructions. If there was one thing he was good at, it was following instructions (one single assassination order notwithstanding). If it could be put to use, he wanted to use it to create something sweet for Nino while she was gone. It shouldn’t be too hard, following instructions, even if they were instructions meant to create rather than destroy.

At the very least, he knew how to read.

They had cookbooks. Books that Canas had gifted to them when he had offered to teach Nino to read. He pulled one off the shelf and set it down open on the table. Dusting off the pages, he squinted down at the faded handwriting that detailed the recipe for “chocolate cake.”

_Two sticks of butter, softened._

Easy enough. They had butter. They had eggs, and flour, and sugar, and all these other things, probably. Jaffar set the book aside and fetched two sticks of butter.

Yes, he could do this. He set the butter down on the table and drew out one of his daggers. This was simple.

He brought the hilt of the dagger down in a barrage of hard, precise strokes, crushing the butter down until it was a pile of mush stuck to the table. He nodded to himself. Butter softened. Easy. He turned to the next instruction.

000

Things have not gone according to plan.

Jaffar raised one hand to his mouth to stifle the foul, burnt smell coming from the oven and filling the room. With his other hand protected by a rag, he pulled out the pan. A brittle mount of blackened flour and burnt sugar, half-cooked egg oozing out one side, all in a puddle of grease with one part still on fire

Creating a morph would have been less of an abomination than that which he had planned to feed to his wife.

He had failed. Why? He had made sure the eggs were “no longer visible” in the mixture. Had they revealed themselves in the oven from under the flour? Should he have hidden them deeper? And it was burnt, but the egg uncooked. He thought he had made the fire hot enough. Were the eggs supposed to be on the _outside_ then? No, the chocolate was supposed to go on the outside, right? Chocolate cake was brown on the outside.

Now that he thought about it, had they wanted him to take the eggs out of their shells?

Their small home was now entirely filled with smoke, not made better by Jaffar’s aversion to opening windows (too easy for assassins). This was unquestionably a disaster. The cookbook didn’t provide instructions for fixing problems like this. He needed a new plan-

And then he heard the front door open.

“I’m ho-whoa!” Nino gasped before falling into a cough. “Jaffar?? What’s all this-?!”

“Nino!” Jaffar immediately grabbed the pan and hurled it straight out the window, breaking the glass in the process (he really should have opened it). “Don’t breathe the smoke it’s bad for you!”

“I- *cough* I know that but- Hang on!”

A blast of wind swept through the house, rattling the books and curtains as it funneled all the smoke out the window and the door. Jaffar inhaled a fresh breath of hair, then sighed.

“Jaffar!” In came Nino, her hair tousled from the sudden wind and eyes wide. “Are you ok?? Was there a fire.”

“No,” Jaffar answered, “I…” He hesitated, then his eyes flickered away, out the window to the pan sitting in the grass.

“…I’m sorry,” He said, “I destroyed your baking pan. We need to get a new one.”

“Baking pan?” Nino echoed and followed his gaze, she squinted at the smoking remains, then looked around at the ingredients strewn across the counter. Eggs, flour, butter, an abandoned cookbook that had fallen to the floor.

“Jaffar,” She spoke in an awed whisper, “Were you trying to cook something?”

“I’m sorry,” Jaffar knelt down to pick the book up, “I shouldn’t have. I wasted a lot of ingredients. I thought it would be-” His mouth twitched down into a scowl as he set it back on the table, “-easier.”

To his surprise, Nino burst out laughing. He blinked rapidly, then tilted his head in confusion.

“What is funny?”

“Oh Jaffar!” She gasped and wiped at her eyes. “I’m just, surprised! I didn’t know you were interested in cooking!”

“I’m not,” Jaffar answered, “But I…wanted to make something for you.”

“Jaffar.” Nino reached out to take his hand in both of hers. She peered up at him, grinning ear-to-ear. “Let’s learn together. We can learn to cook together, and make something tasty for both of us.”

“I don’t need anything,” Jaffar’s hand closed around her own, “But, if it would make you happy, let’s do it. Let’s learn together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly their second attempt probably fills the house with smoke too. They finally call Pent and Louisa in for instruction.


End file.
